Fabian Trevelyan
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here . Inquisitor, Warden-Constable, 'Fabian Damien Trevelyan' (born dragon 9:13) is the eldest son of Eloise and Augustus Trevelyan. He is the eldest of his full siblings, them being Gideon, Gwendolyn and Philippe Trevelyan, he has several older half siblings, from whom he's mostly estranged. He was born to in Ostwick in the Free Marches, but has been in Fereldan since he was in his late teens, when he was sent to be a squire in Highever in order to help alleviate the family's debt. The Trevelyans are a prominent noble family in Ostwick, with many diverging and different branches of cousins, aunts and various distant relatives. For that reason (there being so many) they have a great deal of political influence there and across other city states across the Marches, as well as other countries' nobility. While the Lévesque family is a minor but old noble family of Orlais, with very little in the way of current political influence. Later in life, during his time in Highever, he squired for Fergus Cousland, and worked closely with Ser Gilmore. Surviving Arl Howe's assault on the castle due to him already being off with Fergus on the way to Ostagar. Fabian ended up aiding (albeit in a smaller role) the Grey wardens Alistair, Brid and Robb during the fifth blight alongside the other companions. After the blight he joined their ranks, mostly out of loyalty to his friends and leaders during the blight, the new Commanders of the Grey. He went missing for around a year just before the explosion at the temple of sacred ashes, after being sent to the Frostback Basin to investigate a lead on a cure for the calling by Robb Cousland. Returning only after seeing the explosion, knowing that his sister would have been there; upon arriving Haven, he was surprised to find his sister there alive, though imbued with a mysterious green mark. He decided to try and help out as best he could, experienced as he was he was able to do so with relative success, as well as provide advice on keeping demons and other nasties from overrunning settlements. However, it was only Gwen who could seal the green rifts from which they seemed to fall. Command was divided between the two siblings, though the role of Inqisitor was handed to Fabian.This was, in part, due to him being the closest they could find to either of the Heroes of Ferelden. In another part due to him having experience in leadership from his role in The Grey Wardens of Fereldan as a Warden-Constable. Fabian is a member of the Trevelyan and the Lévesque families. Biography Early Life Fifth Blight The Architect Intervening Years Inquisition Trivia * The fact that Fabian's younger twin is called Gideon is a reference to Fabian and Gideon Prewett, the siblings of Molly Weasley mentioned in from Harry Potter. Category:Inqisitors Category:Dragon Age Characters Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:BioWare Characers Category:BioWare Category:Dragon Age Humans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Warrior Males Category:Human Warrior Category:Trevelyan Family Category:Sword and Sheild Warrior Category:Free Marchers Category:Dragon Age Males Category:Human Males Category:Video Game Character Category:Male (Video Game) Category:Warrior Category:Grace01121922 Category:Fereldan Grey Wardens Category:Former Ostwick Residents Category:Lévesque Family Category:Former Squire Category:Companions